Fated Reunion
by ExiledRanger
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Kai's defeat by Po in the Spirit Realm. On one stormy night, Po receives an unexpected visit from someone in his past whom he hasn't seen for more than a decade. What happens when Tigress shows up on his front doorstep after so long? (Tigress/Po)
1. Old Friends Reunited

**Disclaimer: Don't own KFP.**

 **A/N: Just a small oneshot/maybe short story I came up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Old Friends Reunited

It was a stormy, rainy day. Mist coated the window and snow fell in heaps outside.

In the small two story house, a middle-aged panda sat in front of a roaring fireplace, a cup of steaming tea in his paws.

It had been a long time since the Five had split up to teach in their own Palaces following the death of Master Shifu and Po's instatement as Grand Master of the Jade Palace. Po hadn't seen any of the Five since then. Though they'd departed on the best of terms, he still couldn't help the hole he sometimes felt in his heart for his friends.

Po himself had decided to take some time away from the bustle of the now largely occupied Jade Palace in favor of a time of reflection and meditation in a small house in the village of the Valley of Peace. _If only Tigress could see me now_ , Po thought with a slight chuckle, _Me actually getting some time in for introspection and meditation. Imagine that._

Po sighed. As much as he might have tried to deny himself such thoughts to spare him the pain of them, he couldn't help but reminisce about the 'good old days'. Him, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Tigress, protecting China with their Kung Fu 'awesomeness'.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door, startling Po for a second. Setting his cup of tea down, he got up reluctantly and strode to the heavy wooden entry.

He cautiously opened the door and looked out.

"Tigress?" His eyes widened, he had not seen her for almost twelve years, ever since he was made the Grand Master of the Jade Palace.

She stood shivering, wrapped in a thick black coat, her fur shifting slightly in the breeze. Snow dusted her head and shoulders, and making her nose pink with the cold.

"Po."

Po's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you-" He broke off abruptly, shaking his head.

He stood aside, "Never mind. Please, come in," he politely put his hand on her back and waited her to pass him before shutting the door firmly.

"Let me take your coat." He said, taking a hold of a corner of the garment and assisting her in taking it off.

He showed her to the main room and went to the kitchen to fetch her a drink.

When he entered the room again, he found Tigress staring at one particular oil painting out of a couple others mounted on the wall above his mantelpiece.

"Who is this?" Tigress asked, gesturing at the picture where Po and a lynx stood in front of an orange sunset. His arms were encircled around her middle and her paws were resting on his. Her head was tilted back, resting on his shoulder and her amber eyes gazed dreamily at Po, who was looking out at the viewer. Both had extremely happy smiles stretched across their faces.

"That…" Po sighed, his eyes distant and reminiscent. His lips curled upward in a bitter smile.

"I shall tell you another time perhaps." He focused on her once again.

She was silent, but her eyes roved across the other portraits.

One of him and his father cooking in the noodle shop down in the valley, the scene framed by the celebration of the Winter Festival.

Another of a small aged red panda, standing in a small grotto. Although his face was serious, his eyes danced with life and kindness, with a wooden staff in his right paw.

The last was another large depiction of the Winter Festival, the red panda from before and the Dragon Warrior with the Furious Five all standing together smiling, enjoying time together.

Tigress, also, had eyes clouded with memory, she sighed. "Such a long time ago."

Po nodded.

She turned away and looked at him, "It has been a while, as well, since I have seen you."

"And I you."

Then he waved his hand towards the left, "Here. Have a seat," He said politely.

She accepted an armchair near to the fire, while Po rested himself into another, facing her.

Po was about to ask a question when another knock came, unlike Tigress' appearance, this one was loud and enthusiastic, as if there were several little child fists were knocking.

"Oh man," Po muttered quietly, "I forgot."

Po looked suddenly uncomfortable, "Tigress, I- "

Tigress held up a hand, "If I am intruding upon you, I will le- "

Po interrupted, "No, no, it's not that, it's just that…I have visitors."

"I have no objections, but I will not be in the way." She stood.

"No, it's fine, my visitors aren't picky at all who joins us."

He made his way over to the door when the knocking came furiously again.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

A loud cry of "Master Po!" Came from the entrance. A crowd of speedy blurs came in, arms wrapping around his legs and Po was cuddled furiously, little children jostling each other to get close to him.

Po turned to see a bewildered Tigress standing tentatively behind him, eyebrow cocked, apparently she came to investigate the clamour.

A dozen furry and round faces from a few inches above his knees beamed at him, the little ones were wrapped warmly in thick coats, scarves around their necks, chubby paws pushed into fluffy mitts, small feet encased in snow boots and woolen hats covering their heads and ears. As usual the muttering broke out, "Master Po's sooo tall still, he's taller den my daddy, wayyyy talla." The little girls giggled and watched Po with admiring looks.

Po assisted them in taking off their numerous clothing, leaving them in woolen cardigans, and hanging everything up in a closet beside the door.

"What is this?" Tigress had kept quiet until now.

Po rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Every full moon, the children from the village come to my house and we…have some fun…"

When Tigress still did not speak, he continued, "It's a tradition now, I'll tell you the beginning later, it's a long story, and a funny one."

Finally, she stirred, her face broke into a smile, albeit a small one, she was still nervous and reserved, conceivably disorientated from her surroundings.

"Are you going to build a giant snowhut for us and a campfire in it for us this time, Master Po?" A young boy asked, eyes wide and filled with laughter.

"Or show us Kung Fu!" A girl screamed, throwing her arms high into the air.

Po smiled and picked up a girl and a boy into each of his arms, leading them all into the large room.

He pointed to Tigress, "Children, I would like to introduce you to Master Tigress, she's an awesome Kung Fu Master too!"

The girls stared with large eyes while the boys chattered excitedly when the term Master was mentioned.

Then a barrage of questions came all at once, fired quickly at the unsuspecting Tigress.

"You're a Master?" A girl asked, "Can you teach us Kung Fu?"

Tigress cleared her throat, "I-"… but was interrupted.

"Are you really bodaciously awesome at Kung Fu like Master Po always says?" A boy asked with a glowing face.

The addressed looked down at him, "Well-"

"Can _I_ be a Master?" Asked the youngest looking one in the lot.

"Of course, you ca-"

Another, older girl, "What do you-"

She was interrupted by Po, "Children, let's not pester Master Tigress with our questions, who wants a cup of hot chocolate?"

A loud cheering came up and hands waved in the air.

Po herded them into the kitchen and seated them at the crowded kitchen table in the middle.

Tigress lingered, watching Po interact with the village younglings, looking at him, her eyes softened and she let a fond smile grace her lips. She could not help thinking that he would be a wonderful father one day.

After countless eruptions of laughter and a wild food fight, everyone had their drink and left the food-covered kitchen.

They settled comfortably by the fire, children surrounded Po, sitting in his lap and leaning on him.

"Wadda we do now, Master Po?" Said a small bunny girl.

"What do you want to do? I haven't planned anything for tonight, my apologies." Po asked, looking around.

"Tell us a story, master!"

There was a chorus of assent.

Po looked thoughtful for a while.

"Once, in a village, secluded and isolated from the rest of China, where people lived in harmony and peace, there was a teenaged panda. He always idolized the great Masters of Kung Fu and wished he might become one himself. Then one day, when he climbed up the stairs to just go and see a Tournament, well, that's what he thought in the beginning anyway. That _was_ the beginning, the beginning of everything…"

Po launched into a narrative of his own life, lost in the world of the past. His listeners were attentive and fascinated, they leaned forward, seeming to absorb each of his words as he continued to speak, even Tigress looked interested.

It was a long time until he finally reached the end, "…and so, it was then, they decided to go their own ways, the mantis, the tigress, the crane, the viper, the monkey, and the panda."

He looked around, seeming to have been brought out of his reverie at the end of the story. Some of the smaller ones were asleep on each other or in tangles of limbs on the warm floor.

An older girl asked him, eyes still interested and inquiring, "Are those people still alive today?"

Po answered, "Yes, it was a real story, all are alive, and I have met them."

Eyes widened.

"So what happened to them now, master?" Asked a childishly high voice from his right.

"Well, sweet Abigail, the masters each went their separate ways, finding their own palaces to teach Kung Fu to any who would wish to learn. And the panda…well, the panda…" He faltered again.

"Rebuilt the Jade Palace, to protect the innocent and weak." Tigress filled in for him kindly.

A little girl perched on an arm of a chair asked with a curious voice, "Did the others find happiness in romance as well?"

Po's face seemed to darken a bit before brushing it off with a smile and saying, "I wouldn't know about that, I'm sorry."

"Master Po, did you eva git married?" Came another question.

Tigress' head tilted upwards a bit.

Po sighed, "Yes, I was once…but that was a long time ago, a different and long story we will save for another time."

The children groaned and protested, but accepted in the end.

As quiet descended over the small gathering, the young ones began dropping to sleep one by one. Po carefully stood up and arranged some on the large, fluffy white rug in front of the cheerily and comfortably warming fire, some on the many mats and pillows scattered around. He took some warm blankets from the storage and lovingly covered each sleeping child.

Finally, he straightened and stretched, his back popping with faint clicks.

He turned, and found Tigress off in sleep. He smiled, amused.

Approaching her, he left her as she was in her thick inner coat over her tunic and soft breeches, arranged her into a more comfortable looking position on the overly large settee she had fallen asleep on that was more than large enough for her, and covered her also, in a blanket.

He took all their cups into the kitchen, cleaned up the food-ridden war zone, stoked the fire to keep it going long into the night and yawned before walking back over to Tigress' sleeping form.

"I've really missed you, Tigress," Po whispered, kissing her forehead tentatively before blowing out the candles and heading off to his bed.

* * *

 **Not really sure if I'll extend this somewhat-oneshot into some sort of short story or not. I just really liked the idea of Po and Tigress meeting one another again after being separated for many years and ran with it. :) I definitely have some ideas as to what's been going on in Po and Tigress' lives over the past decade or so that could possibly mix into a short story.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to read more, let me know by reviewing!**


	2. A Day to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't want to get sued. So KFP doesn't belong to me.**

 **A/N: I know I've got a couple of stories that need updating now, but I thought I'd start with this one after I had an idea over breakfast this morning. I hope you enjoy! Please review and I'll try to get out these updates faster :)**

Chapter 2: A Day to Remember

When Tigress awoke, it was long past daybreak and close to second meal. She had not anticipated she had been so tired yesterday, but guessed that the night's happenings had relaxed her considerably and eased her into a peaceful dream.

A tantalizing smell of toasted spring rolls with melted cheese and herbal tea convinced her to get up. She shed her coat and laid it neatly over the shoulder of the mat. Tigress realized that the children had gone, and assumed they had returned to their families.

Following her nose to the kitchen, she found Po standing with his back to her in front of a cooker.

"Good morning, Dragon Warrior."

She watched as he turned around, startled, nearly dropping the pan he held.

He was wearing an old apron, and uncharacteristically, she found hysterical giggles broiling around in her stomach and making its way up her throat. Po's face turned a pinkish colour, mumbling under his breath how the apron had been a gift from his father.

"Oh, it's you Tigress. Sorry, I didn't hear you wake up." He bowed.

She waved him off breezily, unwinding slowly but surely, feeling like half her present age suddenly, and feeling happier than she had in years.

"No need to be formal, Dragon Warrior, this is your house, after all, it should be I who is paying homage." She said to him.

"I haven't been called that for a while, I have not seen the others for years now, spending almost all my time with my students." Po mused.

"What are you called now?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Just Grandmaster by the important people, or Master Po …countless others," he responded. "But please, just call me Po." He said after a pause.

She nodded with a small smile, "Then you must address me as simply, Ti, your old nickname for me. I confess, it has been long since someone has addressed me so informally, I am tired of being spoken to so exaltedly."

"Well, most _exalted_ _and_ _awesome_ _Master_ Tigress," Po said with a flourish and a bow, not used to using her name so familiarly after so long, "allow me to present to you, your bodacious-warrior-worthy breakfast…I have been practicing my cooking skills even more, and I hope you'll like it."

Tigress found herself unwinding and warming up to Po's friendly company, she felt less restricted, a feeling she could not even remember properly. She smiled at him.

Po pulled her seat out and with a graceful sweep of his hand, placed her and his breakfasts on the table.

She sat, picking her chopsticks up, waiting until he put himself in his seat.

"Dig in." He said, then diving, groveled furiously into his food.

Letting a chuckle escape her lips, she also started on hers.

It had been a long time since she'd been able to enjoy Po's cooking, and it most certainly, continued to surpass her expectations. There was a time when she would have refused the offer outright, but that had changed quickly after she'd gotten the chance to know Po for who he was – her best friend.

She glanced up after a while at Po, and blinked a little in surprise. He had already finished and was looking at her with an intent, indecipherable look in his eyes.

She set aside her chopsticks reluctantly and laced her fingers together, settling them in her lap.

There was a light pause.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, Po." Tigress said carefully.

He gave a slight shrug, "That would be cool."

She sighed, "As you probably remember from when we parted ways, my first idea was to start my own Kung Fu Academy."

Po nodded before continuing to drink the tea beside him.

Tigress continued, "But, it didn't take much meditation and careful thought on my part to realize that it wasn't what I actually wanted. It was a tough couple of years. It was definitely strange and – I will admit it, but don't let it get to your head – somewhat lonely after being with you and the rest of the Five for so long, and I missed the times we were able to get to know one another. Not nearly as fun after that. Of course there were no shortages of bandits to fight, but it just wasn't the same."

Po set his cup back down and folded his hands together on the table.

"I can understand that. I was pretty lonesome too when you guys left, but thankfully, things started to get so busy that I didn't really have time to stop and even think. Actually, that's kind of what I'm doing here – getting away for a bit," Po said with a sad smile.

Tigress looked down at her folded paws for a moment before continuing, "About a month ago, while I was staying at a village in Hajin province, I received word from the Master's Council in Gongmen. The message said that they were concerned about a new threat to China and that they wanted to gather as many Masters as they could to investigate and deal with the threat. Yes, I know it's incredibly vague, but it does sound urgent. Wait, you didn't even know about this, did you?"

Po's face had turned to one of confusion during their conversation and he'd started to go into deep thought – something _very_ uncommon for him.

He shook his head slowly, "No, I haven't. That's weird. You'd think they'd send some kind of word out to the Jade Palace. I also think I would've heard from the others at some point about this too."

Tigress nodded, "It is somewhat worrying. Something's definitely off about this part of the country lately, though. When I was traveling through the Northern forests, I made a turn through this valley as a shortcut southward. I wasn't expecting a band of bandits, no one had any idea that they were still quite a large band, but they somehow managed to track and ambush me. We fought, but reinforcements arrived and I had to make my escape. I had lost my provisions when I fought and this town was the closest secure civilization known around the area."

Po looked thoughtful at this new revelation, making a note to dispatch a team of Masters to look at the situation. He had not known that there was still a problem with bandits to the north.

Tigress continued, "I thought I might be welcomed by the villagers that remember me. Coming into the village, I stopped and asked if you were at the palace. Luckily, I ran into one of your students, who told me you were here."

Po nodded again.

"I found you at this house, and decided to drop in for a visit. As you can see, I have stayed longer than I had anticipated, oddly, last night, I lost my sense of time." She finished, and seeing he was still trying to absorb all the information, kept quiet.

Po finally lifted his head from staring at his steaming mug, "When do you plan to be on your way? You traveled to see me and here I am, unless you would like to speak to the rest of the Masters here first? You're definitely welcome to stay here if you want. I can show you around, and you can rest for a while before we head to Gongmen."

Tigress considered for a moment, taking in Po's new seemingly just platonic stance towards her. "Very well, I guess a break would do well for me I think."

"Awesome," he slapped the table, a solid thump resounding off the sturdy pine, "I'll go get your room ready."

Tigress stood, her chair scraping back with a hair-raising screech, "and I will clean the dishes."

Po was about to protest, but Tigress held up a hand, "I have to repay your accommodation and hospitality in some way, Po. It is not a hard job to do, I am not a pampered person."

His shoulders slumped, "Alright, I'll be ready soon, and then we can head out," he considered her battle-worn clothes for a moment, "And perhaps purchase you some new clothes?"

She nodded hesitantly and both efficiently turned to their respective tasks.

Soon after, they were able to head out, grabbing their coats from the rack.

Pure white, untouched snow sat on the garden outside Po's home, and Po chuckled when he saw a snowman dubbed by the children, 'Master Po', sitting next to his gate, crisp and dressed in a scarf and pair of mittens.

The blizzard last night had relented but the air was still chilly. Tigress was shivering slightly when he looked at her. Po saw that her overcoat was still damp from the melted snow on it last night; he gestured for her to take hers off and settled his coat over her shoulders, leaving himself still quite warmly tucked in his robe and thick tunic. He slung her coat over his arm and sent a reprimanding look at her when she tried to shrug off his jacket. She relented, and for good measure, he wrapped his scarf around her neck as well.

People went around their daily business and paid little attention to the returning Master, and Po sensed Tigress was relieved by it. Stopping a few times on the road to greet random passersby, they finally got all they needed, including groceries, clothes, and some supplies.

They deposited their load at the house and left once more, this time Po leading the way to a rocky, high overhang away from the village.

They watched the people, who looked like ants from their standpoint, scatter around the town, and lay back to watch the clouds floating peacefully in the clear blue skies.

Tigress closed her eyes, her tense demeanor softening bit by bit around Po. The quiet domesticity calmed her and she found she enjoyed this way of life, a reflection she'd not had the pleasure of the last time she'd been here.

They stayed there for a long while before Po rose holding his hand out to help her. Tigress smiled but instead of taking it, she stood up herself.

"I would like to spar with you, Po, to see how much you've improved." She said, dusting herself off.

Po bowed.

Moving to a clearing nearby, they took up their battle stances.

Po stood now in a newly developed style of fighting. Tigress settled for her traditional, holding her paws at the ready.

They circled, muscles tensed, eyes steady on the other's body.

Tigress whipped her body in a circle, her fist diving in a spiral as she rotated, and with the momentum, she returned to her original position but with fluidity, threw it towards Po's side.

His paw whipped forward almost too fast for her eyes to follow and moved diagonally towards hers in an arc, pushing it away. Their paws met with a dull smack.

With one movement, Po easily jumped and spinning quickly in a circle, brought his fist down towards her head.

She ducked under him and barely in time, emerging on the other side, she delivered a punishing roundhouse kick to his back while he was still airborne.

It connected hard with his spine and he flew headfirst.

Po pushed his paw onto the dirt and used it to propel him into a roll, landing safely, swiftly bringing himself to his feet.

Tigress was already onto him, fists speeding down as he was standing and he blocked it over his head while crouching.

He kicked her legs out from under her and darted away as she collapsed.

The moment he raced back to her however, she was already up and waiting.

He unleashed lighting fast hits, spinning a web of strikes around her body, sideways, top and driving upwards from the bottom. He patiently waited to find a hole in her defenses, sensing she was finding it harder to keep up with his pace. He redoubled the strength of his attacks, Tigress's paw connected with every hit. Every precisely laid move was well planned and executed skillfully, and pressuring her to crack.

Po grinned, it was time. His three deathly moves that never failed him in a spar now. He went for the strike.

He swung his fists down hard onto her at speed, changing direction abruptly with a short strain on his arm muscles. She did not anticipate it, she had never seen such a fast change of direction before and desperately brought her fist up. Her paws were lined up with his applying pressure, his paws resting on hers. He smirked. She smirked back.

His hands twisted, and suddenly the fists transformed from being flat against her own to his paws turning like a pivot and sliding around then on her own, the resultant fist aimed at her throat.

Tigress then copied what he'd tried, grabbing hold of his fists, but instead running up his body to deliver a kick towards his face, which he blocked. Coming back down, they found each other both held in an unbreakable hold.

They stayed in the position for a while, both breathing heavily. The both nodded to each other, and stepped back before bowing.

"Well played, Dragon Warrior." She managed through ragged breathing, smiling broadly.

Po smiled back.

After gathering the rest of their belongings, both walked in a companiable silence down the cliff and into the valley again.

The sun was slowly setting when they finally reached home.

Po picked up some logs from a shed behind the house and Tigress offered to take the coats into the house.

After she left, he propped the logs beside a stump and prepared his fist.

Then, placing one onto the stump, he started splitting the wood for the fire that night by channeling chi into his hands with each strike. It was a good way for him to work on his concentration and chi control.

After a while, he was hot, discarding his robe and throwing it onto a tree branch. The snow crunched underfoot.

The chore was done quickly, and Po wiped sweat from his face, picking up the pile of wood and turning.

There was a stick under his foot and slipping, with arms wind-milling wildly, the wood scattering, he fell onto the hard-packed earth, bumping his rear end roughly.

A clear peal of laughter erupted from the front door.

Po looked up, Tigress was sitting on the threshold, seeming to have watched him complete his task.

One hand shielded her mouth vainly trying to keep her mature appearance, while her eyes danced in uncontained mirth. Po was glad to see her seriousness start to disappear. He thought it was a welcome change, he had not ever seen her so happy, not even after Kai was defeated.

He stood, and then smiled nervously in embarrassment, his cheeks tinged a bit of red.

Picking up the pieces of wood, he was surprised when another paw reached for the same one he was about to grab.

His own stopped halfway, but Tigress picked it up, stacking it on the mass in his arms.

"Thank you," he muttered.

She nodded and lightly strolled into the house, he following her and hooking the door closed with his foot.

Po dropped the wood by the fireplace and looked at his grimy attire.

"Would you like to bathe first?" He asked Tigress.

She took one look at his clothes and, with a small chuckle, shook her head, "You should go first."

"But ladies first," he replied.

Tigress tossed him a sarcastic smile, nevertheless proceeding into the hallway, while he started up the fire.

After cleaning up and preparing dinner, both reclined comfortably onto a mat each, eating their food in a contented silence. They talked for a while then proceeded to their separate beds.

As they both laid down, they both smiled and thought, _what a day!_


	3. Hearts Laid Bare

**Disclaimer: Wish KFP was mine, but it's not.**

 **A/N: A fairly short chapter, but I couldn't add more without the flow getting super weird :P Because of this, I'll be uploading another chapter today as well. Enjoy and don't forget that reviews make me write faster :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hearts Laid Bare

A loud cry, of despair, of lost love, of misery and grief.

Tigress shot up. It was dim, and she blinked several times to clear her eyes.

She looked wildly around, paw groping for her small lamp beside the mat in the half light from the embers of the non-existent fire.

Her eyes focused on the thrashing form on the mat a few paces away from her.

Po?

His eyes were streaming, from his throat there were choked sobs and he was clearly still asleep.

There was another heart-wrenching cry.

She sprang up, padding across the room and stood over him.

When his eyesbrows drew together in a deep frown and his lips turned down, she gently shook his shoulder, calling his name, trying to relieve him of his nightmare.

"Nia…" He was clearly so traumatized now, that his voice was numb and disbelieving.

"Po!" Tigress shook him harder on the shoulder, trying to suppress the urge to leave him be and find out more about his past via his dreamtalk.

"Po!"

He seemed to snap awake, sitting up, his eyes unfocused and staring dreamily at her,

"Nia?"

His paw came up, hesitantly, and cupped the side of her face, running his paw tenderly down the length. Tigress gravitated towards the warmth a little, his paw was soft, but a little rough from years of training, and was warm, comforting.

She shook her head.

Tigress stepped back, his paw falling from her skin, but took his paw gently.

"No Po, I am not."

"What?" His brow furrowed, his eyes closed.

After a few long minutes, he opened his eyes, his composure recovered and his thoughts centered.

"Sorry, Tigress," He sighed, pushing the lingering remains of his memory out of his mind.

He tugged his paw away slowly from her grasp, "I thought you were somebody else."

She held fast to his retreating paw, "No matter."

A pause.

"Does this happen often?" She asked carefully, her eyes showing understanding, her tone soft.

"No." Po replied shortly.

"Then why-" She was cut off.

"She died on this exact day five years." Po said gruffly.

Tigress was silent for a moment, "Who is this...person?" She said, acting as if she had not heard his earlier outburst.

Po sat up, sighing, and ran his paw through his head fur. He swung his legs off the mat and onto the floor, rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his paws.

"Nia." He said, his voice muffled, but the emotion in it clear as day. Po drew the back of his paw over his eyes.

"Were the two of you close?" Tigress took a seat, a respectable distance away from him on the settee, directing her gaze to the carpet.

"We were married," He mumbled, "She was a wonderful, brilliant lynx." He spoke as if something large was obstructing his airway.

"Yes?" Tigress trailed off. His words dug up the grief from the back of her mind that she thought she had gotten over and forgotten a long time ago. That feeling of belonging.

Po continued, sounding as if he were talking to himself, "The years have gone by, the time might be getting bigger, but the hurt doesn't stop with the time." His words were final, he clearly did not look like talking about it any further.

Tigress accepted his decision, but unexpectedly, words sprang unbidden and unwanted onto her lips, "I know how you feel," her voice was so hushed that Po could just barely catch it.

He looked up, there were no evidence of tears on his face, but his eyes were red rimmed and glassy.

Years of forcing her memories down, of being so icy and aloof, so defensive of her past, finally caught up with Tigress, catching her in the whirlwind, and spewing words out against her will.

Po said nothing, wondering if she would continue. She did.

She seemed to speak without thought, seeming to mull over the happening in her mind's eye. He let her speak at her own pace and waited patiently.

Tigress could not help herself, could not stem the flow of words that she was about to bestow on this panda.

"To feel loved and for it all to be just ripped away," Tigress closed her eyes, imagining, the scenes from her life playing out on her own free will.

She fell back against the backrest of the mat, fingers laced together on her stomach.

"Shifu?" Po whispered, noting the well-muted but unmistakeable flutter of pain that raced for a split second across Tigress's face.

"I know it's not exactly the same, but all my life, all I ever wanted was to belong. To have a family." Tigress fingered her hair, she felt the cold grip of the emotions she had first felt whenever Shifu had scolded her to call him 'Master' instead of 'Daddy'.

"When Master Shifu trained me and took me in from the orphanage, it was like, for the first time, someone believed in me. The _real_ me."

Po nodded, he could see the young Tigress, filled with life and hunger for an adventure and for affection, as most beings did at that age.

Tigress continued, "But I was wrong. Shifu might have adopted me, but he still saw me as nothing more than a student."

This was the only time where Po had seen her so exposed and vulnerable. This was probably more words she had used towards him in that narrative than all those she had spoken put together about herself over the time they were together at the Jade Palace. Being such a big fan of hers then, he knew some of the story already, but the person behind the 'legend' was someone completely different. This was Tigress, his friend.

Tigress took a deep, calming breath. She found telling Po about her life becoming easier as she progressed, the words just came to her. He was a good listener.

"And despite how much I trained and how hard I tried to defend the village, there were still people who never saw me for me. Incapable and undeserving of respect and love. I then let myself fall into the darkness of my cold exterior that you knew so well at that time."

Po's head bowed again. He knew how that felt.

"I was brought out of the darkness by you Po, a few years later, and that is when our story begins."

Tigress felt suddenly, with the last word, as if a tremendous weight had been taken off her back, one that she had not known or felt she had still carried.

Turning away, she discreetly wiped a stray tear off her face.

With an abrupt dawning, a sense of peace came over her, her heartbeat slowed, her breathing calm with the last word she spoke.

Her eyes were glistening. She knew there was now a new life, one that she could not have enjoyed had she still been keeping her secrets.

She would not be burdened by the memory of what once was, she thought firmly, for the first time in a long while knowing exactly what she had to do.

Shifu would have wanted that for her. And in Po's little house, two decades later after meeting her adoptive father, she felt true peace with her past.

She looked to her right. Po seemed placated and thoughtful with her words. He still did not seem like he wanted to retell his own story though. She let him be, knowing that when he was ready, she would be there.

The said panda was not speaking. He submitted Tigress's story to his memory and pondered his own inexperience years ago.

Tigress put a paw on his shoulder and looked into his eyes with a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you for listening, Po. Even after all these years, it seems like you're still the one friend I can go to with these things," she commented.

Po smiled. "What are friends for, right? I'll always be here for ya, Tigress."

Nodding with a smile, Tigress moved to the hallway and Po followed. They climbed the stairs without sound, going to their respective rooms.

Tigress paused, one paw on the door frame, there was an awkward silence, something that was expected considering the deep atmosphere and information revealed just before.

She turned, "Thank you for this. You have helped me more than you know, it is good to talk things over occasionally," She said quietly, dropping a hint. "Good night. Po."

She didn't wait for a reply and retreated to her room, closing the door.

"Good night, Ti," Po murmured before entering his own room.


	4. Yesterday is History

**Disclaimer: KFP doesn't have my name on it.**

 **A/N: Here's the second upload I promised for today. Please R &R for more! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Yesterday is History

It was early in the morning when Tigress arose. Wide awake almost immediately, she swung out of the bed, though she would never admit to herself- with slight reluctance to leave the warm cocoon of blankets.

Changing into a loose tree-green tunic, she completed her morning routine and soundlessly left her room, treading softly down the stairs, trailing her paw along the smooth banister as she descended and padding into the kitchen, where a cup of steaming hot tea was awaiting her on the table.

She smiled; Po must have made an extra and left it for her thoughtfully when he sensed her arrival into wakefulness.

She cocked her head, what was he doing up so early?

Tigress looked around, still wondering as to where Po might have gone.

Nursing her hot cup in both paws, she blew on it lightly, watching the steam rise from the depths of the dark oak liquid and brush her nose, leaving behind a hint of moisture.

She took a sip absently, and cringed when the scalding hot substance bit her tongue with its heat.

Her eyes scanned the wooden kitchen, passing over the glinting copper pots and pans hung up over the stove, Po's own half-finished cup of cold tea sitting lonely on the counter, casting a shadow onto the battered but sturdy rock.

Continuing on her way, - enjoying the feeling of the carpet under her feet of the main room - made her way to the front entrance.

The tiger master faced the timber of the entrance door, and her paw came away from her body to unlatch the lock gently. She watched as the door swung on its oiled hinges without a sound. A wedge of the pale morning sunrays was revealed through the open gap, and it penetrated the darkness of the hallway.

She moved into the light, peering around the edge. Po could be seen a couple yards away with his back to the house. He was dressed in a thin, loose, tunic and brown pants. He was bent over in his stretching exercises, attempting to stretch and warm his stiff muscles as the cold outside air attacked his fur.

She padded down the steps lightly and stopped a few meters behind him, still sipping gingerly at her tea.

When he did not turn around, she assumed he was so fixated on his exercises that he was not aware of her presence. She spoke up casually in a clear voice, "Up a little early, are you not, Dragon Warrior?"

He spluttered, letting out a small cry of surprise and falling over from his precarious balancing pose onto the side of his head.

He lay flat in the dirt, and after a moment of shock, placed an arm over his eyes. When he registered his interruption, and sensed whose presence it was that was disturbing him, he groaned.

"Do you enjoy constantly doing that, Ti?"

"Doing what?" She asked innocently, smiling and in high spirits. She felt closer than ever to Po ever since she had shared her thoughts with him. That and his current position were amusing.

"You know what?!" He exhaled noisily, then, "What are you doing here?"

"I am living with you, Po, if you have already forgotten. I've been living here for the last few days. Where have you been hiding during that time?" She asked playfully.

"You seem ridiculously cheerful this morn, _Master Tigress_. Let me rephrase, what are you doing out here?" Po asked, feeling a little cantankerous.

"That should be _my_ question." She gracefully folded her legs under herself and sat lightly on the grass, this morning only lightly wet by the dew the snow having almost completely melted.

"I was about to head out for a run." He answered, sitting up and facing her with his legs crossed as well.

"You. Running," she said slowly before shaking her head and asking, "May I come?"

He looked taken aback but after a moment responded with an affirmative, "Well alright."

"I am ready," She declared, not unlike the time she'd done so on the way to Gongmen, except this time with a small smirk, "lead the way."

He stood, straightening his shoulders and posture. Looking to the left, he motioned vaguely to the direction of their run, and they set off.

The freedom, the rapture Tigress felt running ran through his head. The reckless abandon, her limbs slowly unfolding and stretching out, taking steady and long, springy strides: the feelings were all very sharp in her mind. She had not done this in a long while.

Po took a sideway glance at him, seeing Tigress' joyful face and features relaxed, his face set into a smile also and he averted his gaze to his green surroundings.

They ran for hours, leaping over fallen mossy logs, ducking under overhanging branches and jumping from tree to tree. Their feet stepped lightly over the ground, almost a blur and they traveled fast, muscles contracting only slightly with little effort.

They finally ceased when they realized just how far they had gone.

Po bounded into a large tree, from branch to branch, higher and higher, arms spread for balance.

Tigress watched him blankly, then followed his steps, alighting on each branch, each still quivering slightly from Po's weight.

They were a dizzying distance from the ground, but a wonderful view was spread out before them.

The two sat on the same branch near the tree trunk, no conversation exchanged between them as they simply enjoyed each other's company.

A gentle breeze washed over them, and they watched as the sun slowly bathed the rest of the shadowy land in its warming, golden glow, flowers opened and life awakened once again.

Tigress's paw suddenly brushed his, whether by accident or not, Po stiffened but did not pull it away, and both kept their eyes firmly on the horizon.

Her touch seemed to spark something within him, and he spoke, quietly, his voice gaining volume slowly.

"Her name," his eyes still glued over the trees, she turned her head quickly to glance at him then back to her original position, "was Nia."

She nodded, even though he made no indication that he had seen.

"We met, shortly after you guys left, when I had first taken up the whole Grandmaster thing. She was a healer, a kind person. We accidentally met, and almost immediately, we could sense something there."

Po sighed, a slight smile playing at his lips, "I dismissed any idea that it was only luck, as silly as I was back then, but a few weeks later, we met again, this time, I took it as a sign of fate and asked her to dinner, despite my nerves."

Po paused, and Tigress waited patiently. He seemed to speak with less unease when he was not interrupted, letting his thoughts run in one unending flow.

He looked down, picking a leaf off the small twig next to him and fiddling with it, "After that night, we went everywhere together, I helped her heal her patients with my chi and she was always waiting uncomplainingly outside for me when I had classes to teach. She was a strong person, like you, and very hard to read, but after spending so much time with her, I saw what she wanted."

He smiled slightly again and shifted his weight, resting his back against the trunk of the tree, bringing his knees up slightly. His face was still turned to the now fully arisen sun, and they could hear the sounds of the forest in the background.

"We started sharing thoughts and dreams, but what brought us together was when we told each other of our pasts. She was very understanding and we developed a deep bond, we could understand each other without speaking after a while."

"Naturally, she had to return to her family, and I, being in denial about my feelings that I knew I had for a long time, let her go. When she was finally gone, and I was alone, I realized how much she mattered to me. In my haste, I actually fell down the Jade Palace steps…again."

Po chuckled, with a small measure of bitterness in his voice, at the memory.

"Before my students, Nia, who I discovered later was walking through the village when I landed in front of her. I was pretty out of it, but I managed to tell her how I felt. She was crying when she responded in the same way. After a year or so, we were joined in marriage." His eyes were bright with remembrance when he recounted this part of his past, as if he could see the happening inside his head.

He didn't speak for a long moment.

When Po spoke again, his voice was filled with pain and some kind of self-disgust, "When she died, it was because of an illness she had caught from a very sick traveler we came across while we were working to help another village in the mountains that she tried to heal."

He shook his head.

"Normally, she would have recovered to her full health, but her body was weak at the time. We tried everything to help her. At that time, I was the best healer there was, I couldn't do anything, no medicines or chi would work, no matter how desperately I tried to save her failing strength."

The mutilated peach blossom that Po had been turning over and over in his fingers had been thoroughly crushed, and he let the resulting ball of brownish pink slip from his paw, watching as it twirled on its way down through branches and leaves to the forest floor.

"She lived for another week and passed away peacefully with me by her side. She was buried...at a special place to the both of us. No one was able to comfort me during the next year or so, but I had a duty to my students, and so life went on."

He stopped, tears were making tracks down his face, and his voice wavered. Po lowered his face, ashamed of shedding his tears in front of Tigress.

Said tiger leaned over and put a comforting paw on his knee, the only place she could reach, "It was not your fault, Po."

He looked at her, "Yes, it was," he said desolately, "I should have known what to do, I should have made her better!"

Tigress's eyebrows furrowed and she spoke in a firm voice, "there was nothing that you hadn't done that you _could_ do, Po. You tried your best. Stop blaming yourself and be glad at the fact that she's in a better place and remember the **good** times you two had together."

Po simply shrugged, his expression rebellious and disbelieving.

"I am sorry," Tigress said compassionately, "I really am."

Po shook his head and looked away. "Don't be."

"You will see her one day again, Po." Tigress said.

He nodded, but felt better after he revealed his story. It felt like he was not only one who felt her death, it was as if Tigress also seemed to care for him and for his Nia.

Almost as an afterthought he added for himself, he said, "Nia…she was just so… she was a faithful person."

Tigress looked at her paws, "As were all of you to me."

Just as she felt shameful tears blurring the side of her vision, she was engulfed in a comfortable, reassuring warmth. Her head turned, and she almost fell off the branch in surprise when she came nose to nose with Po, who was suddenly sitting _very_ close to her. His arms encircled her waist hesitantly and the tears overwhelmed her even more.

His grip tightened even more so and she felt his body quivering against hers.

She looked at him again, he was crying unashamedly. Her heart unconsciously warmed at the sight, at the realization that he understood her, felt what she was feeling.

The tears fell in a steady stream and slowly, they came closer and closer, until her forehead was pressed against his chest and his was resting atop her head. She gripped his tunic almost savagely as both let loose the long-suppressed emotions in an explosion of feeling. They wept for hours, consoling each other as they'd never done before.

* * *

They returned to the village just as the sun set fully, walking in the dark amber shadows of the village. The two had spent the remainder of the day getting to know each other more deeply, since what they had just confessed was what had kept them apart from the beings around them.

When they reached the front door in a comfortable silence between them, they were surprised to see someone waiting on the front step for them, peering through the one of the windows to see if anybody were present at their home.

"Zeng?" Po said, stopping a few paces from him.

The goose standing there jumped, and turned quickly. When he saw Po, he managed a short bow, "Master Po."

After a brief moment of surprise, he inclined a head towards Tigress, "Master Tigress!"

"How many times have I asked you to call me Po, Zeng?" Po said, a little amused and exasperated.

Zeng smiled cheekily, "Habits, manners and past lessons die hard and are hard to unlearn, _Po_ … your students sent me to remind you that tonight there is a village feast, the whole town is gathering. They said that you would most likely forget."

Po scowled, those students knew him too well, no surprise after so many years as friends.

"Very well, we will be there. Thank you, Zeng." He said.

Zeng bowed once more with a grin and left to complete his other errands.

Po turned to Tigress, after watching him depart, "Do you want to go?"

She nodded, "Alright."

"I'll see you soon, then," Po said, and both of them hurried upstairs to change and refresh.

Not for the first time, as he strode out of the room, he noted that Tigress had finished and made an appearance at the same time as him, as she appeared by his side and they walked to the door together.

The air was crisp, and as they inhaled, frozen icicles of the dark evening air attacked their lungs.

Po looked up and chuckled in spite of himself; the village had built a merry, cackling and very hungry fire at their meeting point that could be seen climbing higher and higher over the houses that were a safe distance away from it, sending a familiar golden yellow sheen of light over the rooftops.

It didn't take long to arrive at the center of the village where most had already arrived; any stranger or fool could find it even without the conspicuous signal of grey smoke, the large plume swirling in the dark navy of the sky, creating mysterious shapes that transfixed his attention for some time, seeing the noise and commotion the villagers were making.

The two were greeted with gusto, enthusiasm and warm embracing; Po's back was pounded hard, people smiling at Tigress' return.

The long tables in the around middle of the clearing was laden with rich food, steaming and freshly baked, poached, boiled, cooked and roasted.

When everybody was in attendance, they all took seats and dug into the food with exclamations, satisfied grunts and compliments on the cooking. Tigress sat next to Po, both at the middle of the table, and he watched her eat daintily for a moment before choosing his own food and starting his own dinner. They engaged in several conversations throughout the courses, nobody was left out, _could not_ be, as even the quietest introverts were swept up the liveliness and energy of this common coming together.

Very soon all were full, their stomachs contented.

After the dinner, pairs and groups retired on mats of hay, loosed dirt covered ground, cosy heaps of dry grass and straw bundles in a loose circle around the bonfire.

There was endless entertainment long into the night, people got up to perform singing, dancing, stories and roasted marshmallows passed all round.

As it grew further towards midnight, he saw numerous parents taking their children, most of them younglings, babies and toddlers home, gently cradling their heads against their fathers' shoulders or nestled contentedly, still sunk in a unconscious state of sleep, against their mothers, some of the adults returning to the still crowded ring of villagers. He smiled as he saw some elderly asleep in the pleasant warmth of the still strong fire, some older children using each other as pillows as they slumbered on amidst the talking.

Po swayed, satisfyingly warm, his mind lightheaded from all his laughter throughout the night, his stomach aching.

He was pleased to see even Tigress loosened, joining in the laughter and listening to the stories. The homely feeling of the company seemed to have surrounded her also, for her eyes glinted a crimson-amber shade and as she laughed, her teeth flashed brightly.

It was deeply late in the night when the congregation of adults and few children dwindled, and the remaining villagers headed for their homes after having bade everyone farewell.

Tigress and Po walked tiredly but happily into their abode.

Mumbling their goodnights, they collapsed, fully exhausted, into bed.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed the past couple chapters. This story's been an interesting write and I can't wait to show you more! Stay tuned!**


	5. Off to Gongmen

**Disclaimer: KFP is not copyrighted under Exiled Ranger, Inc.**

A/N: Welcome back Rangers! Time for another update! Thank you for all the kind reviews. They really do mean a lot :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Off to Gongmen

Tigress woke the next morning, only a lingering weariness at her limbs after the late hour of her slumber the night before.

Po was already sitting in the kitchen poring over a long piece of yellowed parchment, one paw keeping it from curling and the other holding a cup frozen before his lips. He looked up from his scroll when he heard her footsteps.

"Good morning! Good sleep?" He asked, blinking hard to get her fuzzy image clear. It seemed to be taking a large effort to keep his eyelids open. Tigress hid a small fond smile behind a yawn.

"Yes, thank you. And yourself?" She asked, leaning on the back of a chair on her forearms at the other end of the table.

"Awesome," Po smiled, "I feel so clear-headed, and ready for the day." His eyes twinkled, his whole demeanor was merrier than she had seen him during her time there. He seemed to be more inclined to talking now.

Tigress pushed herself off, heading for the area behind him and rummaged around in the cupboard; now more familiar to her than her any she'd every used before. Putting together her own drink, she sat down opposite him again.

"I've been thinking," Po started slowly, "that it's time we headed out for Gongmen City. We've been here awhile, so we should probably start going soon. China's not going to save itself. Besides-" He added, "-the reason why I left my position in the first place, is all better now, all thanks to you."

Tigress felt slightly downhearted; she would not get any quiet days with Po for a long while, after they started on their way to Gongmen. Her time in the Valley had been precious and she kept it close to her heart.

"When shall we leave?" She asked, her reflection looking back at her from the surface of the amber liquid in her cup.

"Soon- probably tomorrow." He said.

" _So_ soon?" She asked, an eyebrow lifting.

"Unless you want to stay for longer?" Po said.

She shook her head, "No no, I was just surprised; I have enjoyed my stay here."

He agreed readily.

The next few days passed by in a blur, and Tigress found herself running to keep up with the pace, desperately grabbing hold onto any memories of those days and storing them deeply in her mind.

Soon they were all packed, the house cleaned thoroughly, the cooler and cupboards cleared of all food, sheets pulled over tables, chairs, mats, desks, beds and other furniture, fireplace grate cleared, beds stripped of sheets, water let out of the metal water tank to prevent mould, rust and degenerating, so it could be filled with clean water next time. The day before, they had already bid the villagers goodbye.

Po locked the door and gave a last check to their possessions: Tigress had accumulated quite a bunch of collections and belongings, and the packs were tied and strapped with the bundles onto the packs they now carried on their backs.

Po and Tigress took one last look at the house before locking the door and heading out in a rush through the biting cold wind.

It was no surprise to the people of Yan'an that a masterr would make an appearance; they were always dropping in, whether returning to or setting out from the Valley of Peace.

The duo of travelers was efficiently received and smoothly directed to their chambers.

Cheerful after a largely productive traveling day, they walked together up to their shared floor in the town inn after a small dinner and bid each other goodnight, confirming that they would be heading to Gongmen the next day at dawn.

 _The following day…_

The sea was relatively calm when they crossed the channel the next morning, but the raging winds were not.

Po and Tigress wrapped themselves warmly in thick layers of clothing before taking to the sea on a ship enroute to Gongmen City. The salt in the gales stung their eyes, they could not converse due to the fact that every time they opened their mouths, they were choked by the wind.

It took several uneventful hours to sail to the island and during that time, Tigress fell asleep on Po's back. Her arms were wrapped snugly and securely around his waist, her paws clasping each other across his abdomen, while her head rested in the shallow niche between his neck and shoulder blades.

Po closed his eyes, his mind acutely aware of the tigress pressed behind him. Her body felt warm and oddly familiar on his spine, bodies so close they seemed to seal any warmth between them.

He woke her shortly before they arrived. The lookouts had already sighted the ship half a mile away and the Master's council had been alerted, Po noticed as they came into the port, making note of them waiting patiently at the landing.

In the city, it was another warm, tranquil day. Shouts resounded from the city's outer walls, the townspeople rushing to their daily business. Po and Tigress disembarked together, then walked towards their waiting entourage.

The finely dressed group bowed low with respect before Po and Tigress, some admiration and reverence leaking out behind some guarded eyes.

"Welcome back, Grandmaster Po, Master Tigress," spoke Master Croc, whom Tigress assumed to be the leader of the new Council.

Po inclined his head slightly, a large beam interrupting the solemnity of his face.

"It is good to be with you guys again," He reached out and grasped a proffered forearm in a warrior's greeting.

He stepped back, and with his paw upon the small of her back, he gently ushered Tigress in front. "May I present, Master Tigress. She will be staying for a few weeks, along with myself." He said.

Tigress stepped forward and nodded to them as well.

Master Tiān'é, a newly appointed swan master, spoke from her place at the front of the receiving group, "I will inform the students of her arrival and that they are to show the proper respect." She said to Po.

He thanked her briefly, before his gaze swept over the faces in front of him again.

"Where is, our _other_ guest?"

"He is overseeing the political lesson for the senior class. He sends his greetings and says that he will be joining you soon." Someone answered.

"Very well, then." Po paused, thinking, "I was wondering if maybe I could have two days before we start the meetings. I want to personally show Master Tigress around the new Palace of Gongmen."

"Of course. Things have been going exceedingly well here in your absence. Take your time," Master Croc remembered something. "Your chambers have prepared again, Master Po. And we have allocated a guest room for you, Master Tigress, I hope it will satisfy you. Please follow us."

They bowed once again, then turned and started walking inside.

Tigress was left to herself while Po was updated on the news by the Council. Not long after, Po returned with a smile on his face, saying, "You ready? Let's go," before grabbing her paw and dragging her in his excitement.

 _Oh Po. If you ever change, I'll kill you,_ Tigress thought as she grinned at Po's seemingly eternal child-likeness.

They walked through magnificent halls and splendorous surroundings, the architecture and material of the clean cut blocks of stone that formed the castle, carefully chosen and mined.

They ascended a grand staircase made of pearly marble and perfectly polished, trimmed in gold and laid with lacquer.

The two separated from the rest of the assembly on the landing.

After parting with the necessary manners, he muttered to her, "They aren't usually like that. Most of the time, they are very interesting people to talk to, mostly very wise and give awesome advice."

"I am sure." Tigress looked out from their higher vantage point, glad they had stopped walking, so that she could fully appreciate the beauty of the new city, "The castle looks magnificent. I can see why it took so long to complete. So you helped rebuild all of this?" Tigress remarked.

"Well, yeah. You see, after the others left I decided that I wanted to come back here to help the people here finish fixing everything up," Po replied, "besides from the rest of it, I'll show you your room. I asked them to ready one on my level of the castle, adjoins to the hall by one of the taller towers, so that I will be at paw."

"You do not have to do all this, Po." Tigress said, shaking her head.

"It's no problem," He smiled at her, pausing a moment to take in her features, "I'll give you some time to get settled into your room and bring you to dinner myself."

She let out an inaudible sigh, "Very well, but I do not expect such well treatment for all of my stay, I cannot ask you to do that; you must be very busy."

He was cut off from answering when a page appeared suddenly at his elbow, "Master Po," Came a young, male voice excitedly. The young goose bowed deeply.

Tigress noted subconsciously that Po was greatly loved here in Gongmen. A lot must have happened when he spent his time here.

"Hey, buddy!" He surveyed the boy with sharp eyes, before reaching out and ruffling the feathers on his head a bit kindly.

"Did you get to practice that kick I taught you before I left?" Po asked kindly, giving the boy his full attention.

"Yes sir!" The boy said eagerly.

"Awesome. You'll have to show me soon, after I take care of some other stuff for the other Masters." Po patted him firmly on the shoulder.

The goose beamed up at Po. As Po turned to Tigress, the boy's gaze followed curiously.

"This is Master Tigress, she's here to help too," Po directed to the boy.

The near ingrained manners and etiquette drummed into the boy at an early age at the Gongmen Academy allowed the boy to react quickly as he quickly sank into a Kung Fu bow, "M-Master."

Tigress smiled, while the boy straightened his tunic discreetly.

"I am pleased to meet you."

The boy gave out a pleased smile.

"So what's up?" Po asked, steering the topic back on track.

The boy apologized, before speaking.

"The Masters would like to inform you, actually 'remind you'," He looked slightly nervous, "they asked me to tell you… that the meeting about the 'recent possible threat to the Masters Council' will be tomorrow afternoon at sundown.'" Ronar recited.

 _Is it common knowledge that I forget important meetings?_ Po asked himself inwardly.

"Yes sir. At sundown. It will be held in the Council chambers in the gardens." The page continued.

"I understand, thank you, for doing such a great job! I'll see you later." Po said.

The boy bowed once again, then scampered off out of sight.

"It's really about time. I've been wondering about this ever since I received that message," Tigress remarked, as they continued their walk.

Po nodded, "I wonder what's really going on."

Tigress paused momentarily, turning to Po with a questioning look, "Po? Who is the _other_ guest?"

Po laughed before remarking playfully, "Not yet, Master Tigress. I'll introduce you to them tomorrow."

Tigress nodded vaguely.

They reached her door and Po opened it for her.

"I'll leave you here, Ti. I'll meet up with you later so we can head down to dinner later. Feel free to wander." Po bowed, then walked briskly away to his own chambers.

Dinner was an altogether a bright affair, though today was unusually so, with many of the students, namely, mostly males, fixed their eyes on the fair tiger Master for longer than would be polite.

The now elders of the group, Po and Tigress sat with the circle of the Council: the very admired group of individually inducted Masters that were the cream of the crop, the numbers only added to in decades.

Right below, alongside them, sat round tables of other masters, some in active duty, who sat in their close-knit groups that they had been allocated and grown up with, occasionally sporting a master from another whom they were friends with.

The small group of apprenticed soon-to-be-recognized masters had also a round table close to their masters.

The younger students in training sat in their own loose clusters, along wooden benches at the four long rectangular tables that stretched vertically from Po's table that faced them, to the end of the hall. They did not sit in any particular order: some came from the same year groups, or extra specialty classes that they attended because of the skills.

The food was delicious and rich and the company was merry.

As the evening came to an end, the Council dismissed all the students to their individual tasks and activities. Without a word, Tigress stood and followed him on another aimless walk.

They stopped at a place overlooking a beautiful water garden in the center of the castle.

Tigress leaned on the stone banister and sighed, looking up at the bright stars that glittered above her in the dark sky.

A warm paw rested on her shoulder.

"Mind if I show you something?" Po's voice said warmly.

Tigress turned and after studying his queer expression intently, nodded.

He offered her his arm, and she took it with no qualms.

They ascended flights of stairs swiftly, billowing through winding hallways and side rooms, finally pushing an old, heavy trapdoor open at the end of a dark corridor.

A gentle breeze of the night air gushed part her face as it rushed into the space they stood in, cooling her skin.

Po stepped through first, turning and taking her willing paw politely, guiding her gently past him.

They were very high up. Her head lifted up from watching her feet that stepped over a small step.

She gasped.

Po had revealed a blooming and flowering garden of tropical and exotic flowers, trees, and plants. Ivy grew in large clusters on archways and hung gracefully, swaying hypnotically in the light wind. The luscious flowers were in full blossom, in various colours and individual, intoxicating scents. There seemed to be an air of magic and an enthralling aura in the uncovered, outdoor paradise. There was a stone bench set along one of the mossy stone pathways, ferns overhanging it, providing shade and privacy. The flora and foliage was set around a large fountain in the middle. Midnight blue water flowed off its sprout and dripped in a peaceful fall down into the lower bowl.

"It's…" She shook her head impercepibly; no words could come to her tongue to describe this mortal heaven.

Po smiled gently.

"I know. It was _her_ favourite place in Gongmen where she came to be by herself when we visited. I planted it and took care of it with all my heart."

"You did this?" Tigress asked, unwittingly. Her gaze stopped on his face, and she wondered if she was intruding on his wife's personal hideaway, but then her heart warmed when she realized he trusted her enough to bring her here.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to share this with you. I think Nia would have wanted me to." He admitted, bringing her around the paths, exploring the hidden depths of this wonderland.

Tigress's eyes took in all that they could, but even so, there was much more awaiting her.

Finally they stopped at the bench.

"I actually need to go now," Po said, seeming a little disappointed, "I have to talk with Master Croc for a while. Would you like to stay here or should I show you back to your room?"

Tigress looked down, "If you don't mind, I would like to look around a while longer."

"Of course, you're welcome to spend as much time as you like here," Po told her, "I trust you know how to get back to our floor? This place is kinda hidden here on purpose, so there won't be anyone near here, but if you get to the more common levels, you'll find some help if you need it."

She nodded, "I am confident I will find my rooms sooner or later. Thank you, for your company tonight."

He bowed, "It was my pleasure. Sleep as long as you like tomorrow. I'll show you around the palace when you wake up, and we can pass by the kitchen for breakfast."

Exchanging a simple farewell, he departed.

* * *

More to come soon so stay tuned!


	6. Relationship in Bloom

**Disclaimer: I would count myself fortunate if I _did_ own KFP, but I do not.**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for my long absence. College can be a real pain in the rear end sometimes :P but I figured you guys deserved an update. Just as an advanced warning: this will be a relatively shorter chapter than the previous ones, but this is only because of the fact that I believed that it was the best flow for the story. You can expect a longer chapter to drop tomorrow, hopefully.**

 **I also have a survey up on my profile right now, so I'd really appreciate your input there.**

 **By the way: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They mean a lot and I can't wait to share even more with you.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N. Let's get into the story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Relationship in Bloom

The next morning Tigress awoke and went about her morning rituals. It was part way through when she realized she was fussing more than usual on her appearance.

Her brow furrowed. What was this? She definitely hadn't acted this way before.

Putting the thought aside for later, she dressed and was sliding her sandals on when someone rapped on her door.

A young goose messenger in silver and blue silks was waiting politely outside, when he saw her; he bowed, murmuring a greeting. "Grandmaster Po inquires whether your schedule is free for tonight, Master Tigress."

She remained expressionless, studying the emblem stitched onto the front in gold, recognizing it as Po's new personal crest, an intricate and swirling golden dragon stretched out, with wings regally flared. "For him- it always is open," She said, smiling to herself inwardly.

The young goose nodded, "I shall take that message right away, Master."

Tigress allowed her small smile to creep onto her face, instructing the young messenger to stand up properly, then questioned him, "How did you come to be in this job?" She asked, "You do not seem to be a student of Kung Fu, most of the younger students take up the job you have, do they not?"

He set his wings behind his back neatly, replying with a little nervousness, "No, Master. Master Po was extremely gracious to bring me into his personal service, I am one of a small group, his personal messengers. I am very honored. He rescued me from my burning village several years ago when rogue wolves left over from Shen's rule attacked us. My mother and father died, and I was made an orphan."

His eyes were bright, as if he were suppressing tears.

 _Then we're not so different after all,_ Tigress thought to herself, feeling pity for the messenger who she guessed to be around the age of nine.

"You must miss them terribly," She said gently.

He swallowed hard, "Yes, but I was quite young when it happened, so I cannot remember my mother clearly. I am indebted to Master Po, he saved my life, and gave me a wonderful opportunity to live, to be educated, and taught some Kung Fu. I would die for him." His words were simply said, but there was no doubt to his conviction and solidity of his words.

Tigress placed a paw upon his shoulder, touched by his courage, "You have been through much, young one. Do not hesitate to come to me for help if you have need."

The boy looked overwhelmed, and could not find the right words to express himself.

"What is your name?" Tigress asked kindly.

"…Wúgū, Master Tigress." He said with a quiet voice.

"Wúgū," She mused, "You truly are pure at heart. You have carried your message well, I hope I will see you again."

He regained his wit and bowed, "Thank you, you have been too kind to me."

She nodded, and he walked away as composedly as he could, his light footsteps fading away.

That day passed quickly as she had her first meal, then headed to the personal training grounds of Po and the more talented young masters, practicing her Tiger Style techniques with the few that lingered there.

Everybody was almost gone when she walked late into the lunch hall. She savored the quiet and peacefulness around her, chewing thoughtfully on her tofu.

The rest of the afternoon she spent in the extensive library in a corner with a love ballad, eyes scanning the flowing words of the scroll intently. She ignored the bustle about her, as students sat down to complete work and study. No one bothered her here, and she could see many Masters also sharing the use of the books and literature for their research.

All too soon, the dark came and she got ready for her meeting with Po, dressing immaculately and oddly- less modestly than she usually would have. There came that strange thought she'd had earlier again.

 _Why do I care so much what he thinks of my appearance?_

Brushing it off once more, she headed out towards their usual spot.

They met by a fountain in the center of the castle, himself looking a bit awkward at first, the brief encounter last night still fresh in their minds.

They spent hours together, talking and laughing, while Po showed her even more sights around the castle and discussed several of his students that he felt had potential.

He seemed proud of them, speaking of them as if they were sons and daughters that had been borne to him himself.

They stopped in the secret garden, sitting together on the stone bench, leaning toward each other slightly for warmth. The moonlight shone with a slight waver, beams of milk accentuating the shadows on the roses on a nearby bush and reflecting off leaves.

When they lapsed into comfortable silence, Tigress glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Seeing the master that he had become, she couldn't help thinking how different it all would be if she had stayed with him at the Jade Palace instead of leaving all those years ago. She had not thought of what he would grow to be, how he would be. She did not think he would grow to be this Po of the present.

His face was upturned, the scant light falling across his face mysteriously.

Slowly, uncertainly, her paw crept towards his, sliding over his paw that lay bare pressed against the stone. His hand was warm, and a comfort to her icy fingertips.

He did not look at her, and she had her face turned away to the opposite of him, embarrassed.

Then after a while, his tense spine relaxed and his hand turned in her grasp, palm up, his fingers entwining with hers.

She curled her fingers around his loosely, letting go of a breath she did not remember holding.

Much had changed over the last few days between Tigress and Po.

They gravitated closer and closer, holding paws now felt comfortable, being a regular habit. Their personalities seemed to be able to mesh easily, having none of those relationship problems that other couples had at the beginning.

Occasionally, Tigress found enough courage to brush his face with a soft kiss before separating, and even at times, he responded by holding her closely and returning a kiss to her forehead before backing away.

The students did not pass _many_ rumors about the two, but there were a significant amount of smirks, giggles, and pleased smiles when they passed through the fortress together.

Unfortunately, this sense of peace was not meant to last…

* * *

 **Like I said, a bit of a shorter chapter, but still had some great fluff in there with a bit of dark foreshadowing at the end there for you awesome people.**

 **I'll also be updating In the Halls of the Shining Sun, Order of Bo'dan, and Master of Jade Island today so be on the lookout for those as well! If I get enough people asking for it, I'll try to update Legends of the Ancient Ones as well, so we'll have to see…**

 **More to come soon so stay tuned, Rangers!**

 **Wúgū – innocent**


	7. Tomorrow Is A Mystery

**A/N: That's right! I'm BAAAAAACK!**

Chapter 7: Tomorrow is a Mystery

* * *

It was early in the morning at Gongmen City, although all its inhabitants had woken timely with the dawn and the first gong had rung for breakfast.

And just when the bustling in the fortress floors under him began; Po received an official letter bearing the Emperor's seal, brought to him by a messenger goose that fluttered high into his tower.

He sat with a good amount of uneasiness at his strong oak desk, the letter resting unopened in his paws. Each time he stared at the elegant hand-written _Master_ _Po_ he felt another sting of morbid apprehension.

He was about to set the bad news he knew it contained away for later when a soft knock came from his door.

Standing, he made his way through the open area and grasped the door handle, pulling it open to discover a welcome surprise.

At the top of the steps that led from the hallway of the official's chambers, stood Tigress, bearing a laden tray of fresh fruits and dumplings.

She brushed past him with a simple greeting and a smile, making her way to the dining table through the other room. He would never get tired of seeing that smile. She hadn't done so much in the past, but now that he'd seen her open up like this, he never wanted to lose it.

He didn't move, except to swivel around to watch her make her way easily through his home. Thinking offhandedly to himself that he liked it when she was wearing common clothes, he reasoned that it was because it meant she was comfortable enough with him enough not to need to hold her guard up and appear dignified in his presence.

Clearly he wasn't in his right mind, he thought as he gazed at her absently.

 _This might be the most beautiful dream I've ever had._

Tigress seemed to glow in the mornings, open and her face natural. It felt so natural, the way she commanded his personal territory.

"I thought we might get ahead of the morning crowd in the mess halls. I set this up myself earlier. I decided we could eat together here in quiet." She called to him.

He stepped through the doorway and leaned on the doorframe quietly as Tigress set about putting bowls and cups of tea in front of two seats at one end.

She looked up at his silence, her eyes traveling involuntarily to his hands he still clutched between his fingers.

Her face paled slightly, "What is that?"

He looked down in surprise as well, remembering the letter he had not put down before. "A message from the Council."

Tigress gestured for him to sit and did so herself unsteadily as she lowered herself onto the mat.

Po slowly broke the wax seal, feeling the fine paper slide smoothly beneath his hands.

He took a deep breath, his eyes scanning the words. The words were read, but barely registered in his mind. As he got halfway, his eyes turned stoic and unreadable.

Tigress watched him intently, looking for signals in his facial expression, their breakfast forgotten and untouched.

When he finally finished, he folded it up carefully without a word, his face still stony. Po placed it in front of him, and linked his fingers together, leaned back into the wall behind him and let out a long, slow sigh.

"What is it?" She asked, breaking the stillness, her voice a little husky as she watched his closed eyes.

They flickered underneath the thin lids.

"The Mongolians have taken Nanjing." He said dispassionately.

He could not express any other emotion, for all that was in him at the precise moment was an empty chasm devoid of any particular feeling.

The unused pair of chopsticks in the tigress' hand dropped with a _clang_ onto the table.

" _What…_?!"

Po opened his eyes, blinking tiredly as if he had just awoken. He leaned forward.

"Apparently, they were able to hide their movements from the scouts at the border using the cover of the mountains and came upon the capital city in the dead of night. The Emperor was able to escape, but barely. The Imperial guard is taking him to the Jade Palace, but the message says that the Mongol army is headed in this direction."

"I'm going to be starting a caravan to start evacuating the city. I want you to go with them."

He handed her the letter, which she took with shaking hands, almost tearing it in her haste to read.

Tigress's eyes skimmed over the document quickly, her heart pounding, her eyes narrowing in anger as they went lower and lower, and her feline features took on an incredulous expression.

At last, she set it down in between her hands that lay on the table. Her shoulders had drooped an inch, but her posture still painfully straight-backed and regal.

"You can't do this," Tigress informed him, with a quiet fury underneath her tone. "I am a Master sworn to protect the Empire. My work here is not done."

Po shrugged in helplessness. He had made his decision while she had still been reading the scroll.

"Please, Tigress? I need you to do this for me." He raised his eyes to hers.

She met his gaze levelly, and with staunch conviction. "I am my own master. I shall do as I wish."

He deflated a little, carefully considering his next words.

Tigress read his features, "Why do you ask … do you disapprove of my actions?"

"I am simply … not sure if that is the right thing to do," He replied, "Please don't be too unreasonable."

Tigress eyes widened before her brow furrowed as she glared dangerously, "Unreasonable?!"

He laughed nervously, his voice a little strained, "I need someone I trust to lead the people to safety."

Tigress's voice suddenly turned probing, "That is not all I suspect…"

Po's face turned away slightly, unable to face her.

"There is another reason why you do not want me to stay and fight here, is there not?" She peered at him sharply. "You want _me_ to leave."

That was not a question.

And Po knew it.

He looked at her a slight hint of guilt in his eyes for her was about to cause her pain with his good intentions. "I can't both fight the Mongols and keep the people safe for the evacuation. I need your help with this, Tigress!"

Tigress spoke, though slowly this time, as if steering in uncertain waters, cutting off his protests, "…and you have no trouble with the idea of my leaving. Am I that much of a burden to you?"

His eyes expanded in astonishment. She had taken his concern for her the wrong way, he wanted to do what was necessary to keep her safe. "No! That was not what I implied, I only meant to-"

"-but you meant it." She said dangerously, eyes flashing, cutting across him again. She stood up, her chair scraping the floor and nearly tipping at the violent movement.

He stood as well, hands reaching, trying to make his point clear, "I-"

Tigress shook her head, her face showing her masked hurt and plain disbelief with his siding.

"And to think, all this time I thought that we-"

She drifted off, then shook her head sharply and headed for the door. "…None of that matters anymore, _Lord_ Po," Her tone bitter, "You have stated your intentions clearly enough now."

Po was confused, "What intentions?"

She let out a biting laugh, her reply astringent. "And I thought you couldn't be any denser…"

With Po rooted to the spot, she spun on her heel without a look at him and closed the door with a loud _snap_.

"Tigress! Please-"

He was too late.

* * *

 **Wu-oh. That didn't work out. Man, it's been a crazy three months since I last updated! During my writer's block I tried my hand at many other ideas. Only In the Halls of the Shining Sun has withstood more than six chapters at this point, and I will say that I believe it to be the story that has the most behind it: I've got a** _ **much**_ **greater idea of scope for the plot laid out for that one (Even finished another 3 chapters already :P ). Regardless, I will do my best to finish this story. It is NOT dead!**


End file.
